List of Fireside Crusaders (series) episodes
Season 1 The very first season of the series.In the opening,the Fireside Girls and the CMCs are building the logo of the seriees.After finishing it,they send it flying to the top.Starting with episode 5,the series uses tones from tokusatsu series.Season 1 aired for 16 episodes.This season is the first to be part of the series' first half. Season 2 The second season of the series.After the events of the two-parter Season 2 opener,Kai-Lan remained in her ghost form until the end of Season 2.It aired for 10 episodes.This season is part of the series' first half. Season 3 The third season of the series.Kai-Lan had regained solid body back in the Season 2 finale but retains her ghost powers.Also,Season 3 has a new remastered opening showing Katie and Apple Bloom singing their version of the song Time Judged All and the logo appears after the finish.This remains throughout Season 4.Season 3 aired for 10 episodes,ending it with a cliffhanger.This season is part of the series' first half. Season 4 The fourth season of the series.Starting with the Season 4 opener,the Putotyra Combo Medals remains inactive inside Katie.It aired for 16 episodes.The season also spawns many TV Special Adaptations.The season ends with the muscial movie.This season is the last one be part of the series' first half. Season 5 The fifth and final season.It's also the 2nd half of the series.The 6th movie leads directly into this,beginning with it's follow-up episode,the Season 5 opener.Starting with this season,the series went back to the bright tone from Phineas and Ferb and EKDC,though this is an exception for the opening credits.It is also the only season from the series to get a Japanese dub.The season also features new plot elements and format that differs from the previous four seasons.Katie's purple Core Medal still remains inactive until the events of the series finale movie.Season 5 is unique amongst the 4 previous seasons that it got 3 different openings.The first opening (1-23) uses the song Double Action Sword Form.The 2nd opening uses the song Shout Out (24-49).The 3rd opening uses the Tamagotchi song Like & Peace(50-98).It also has a full broadcast of 98 episodes,making it a higher total than the previous 4s,even the 3 seasons of EKDC.In the Japanese dub,the ending credits are provided.The first ending uses the song Nobody's Perfect (1-15),the second ending uses the song Treasure Sniper (16-27),the third ending uses the song Surely Tomorrow (28-42) with the second version known as Surely Tomorrow ~Lovelitchi & Moriritchi Version~ used as well (43-56),the fourth ending uses the song Smiling! (57-66) and the fifth ending uses the song Happy Happy Harmony (67-98). TV Specials Just like it's preceder,EKDC,Fireside Crusaders has TV Special adaptations.Unlike EKDC's,FC has 9 TV Specials.The first 4 is split into 3/4/5 portions,though for the fourth special,while the first portion is still the same,the next 3 has an entirely new name,namely Secondary-Plot,Third-Plot and Final-Plot.The first three continues from Ponies of the Feathers.The next 6 specials are not split into portions.The last 3 part of a trilogy known as the ''Holiday Favourites Trilogy.''These specials are part of the series' first half. Category:Fanon Works